Marine (Starcraft)
Summary The Marine is the most common Terran unit in the StarCraft series. Simple yet iconic, the Marine is found in virtually every Terran army. Serving under the various Terran commanders during all the major conflicts of the StarCraft world, the Marine is a mainstay. The Marine is a skilled combatant augmented with a combat suit that increases strength and durability to vastly superhuman levels. They are armed with various weapons, and thus the Marine is covered to perform nearly any combat task laid in front of them. Most Marines wield an automatic C-14 Gauss Rifle, which is capable of launching various forms of ammunition at hypersonic speeds. Versatile and deadly, the Marine is bound to be on any battlefield a Terran is taking part in. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Magrail Munitions Name: Real names vary with the individual Origin: StarCraft Gender: Usually Male Age: Varies Classification: Soldier, Marine, Infantry Unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing and Statistics Amplification with Super Stimpack (although regular Stimpacks lack healing), Explosion Manipulation with underbarrel grenade launcher attachment and grenades, Personal Gravity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Infrared Vision, Color-Coded Threat Recognition), Resistance to Nuclear Radiation, Biological agents, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, and Chemical weapons. Attack Potency: Building level (Warfield, an unaugmented Marine, was able to knock out a Hydralisk by punching it), higher 'with Magrail Munitions 'Speed: At least Athletic Human, possibly Superhuman via Stimpack with Hypersonic attack speed (All rifles Marines carry fire projectiles moving at least this speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (capable of effortlessly lifting collapsed solid neosteel blast doors) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Warfield, an unaugmented Marine, was able to survive being attacked by a Hydralisk's spines and was able to prevent it from cleaving him in half by holding its claw), higher 'with combat shield 'Stamina: High (The Marine's combat suit augments the user's stamina, allowing them to fight for long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range physically, several kilometers with Gauss Rifles Standard Equipment: CMC Powered Combat Suit, C-14 Gauss Rifle with bayonets, C-150 Ronin Pistol or Flak Pistol, Stimpacks, Combat Shields, Optional Underbarrel Grenade Launcher attachment, and Grenades Intelligence: Usually Average (depending upon the individual Marine, intelligence can vary between Below Average and Above Average, but the norm will lie around Average) Weaknesses: Armor piercing weaponry can make short work of a Marine; if the Marine's blast visor is not down, their helmet is vulnerable to explosions; a regular Stimpack will damage the user. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stimpack:' The Stimpack is a chemical agent used in combat that is full of stimulants. Although the chemicals will damage the user, they will also greatly increase the Marine's movement speed and combat speed, allowing them to move swiftly and quickly acquire and dispatch targets at a higher efficiency than normal. *'Super Stimpack: '''The same as the regular one but without the harmful effects of damaging the user and with the added bonus of healing the user. *'Magrail Munitions:' Gives Marines a secondary attack that happens every 30 seconds. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Space Marine (Warhammer 40,000) Space Marine's profile (Standard Space Marine was used, equipped with only Bolter/Bolt Rifle and Combat Knife, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Shield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 8